Alice in Wonderland 2 Painting Flowers
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: Após sua descoberta, Marin sente-se plena e feliz. Mas suas descobertas ainda não terminaram e estão apenas preparando-a para a bomba final. Mas, claro, ela ainda não sabe disso...


_**N/A:** Oi gente!!!_

_Então, atendendo a pedidos, eu fiz uma continuação do "Alice in Wonderland". Aqui eu coloquei uma leve insinuação de romance, algo mais explícito não vai ficar legal no contexto dessa série, espero que vcs compreendam. Não sei se vai ter uma terceira, tudo vai depender da minha imaginação, mas é provável que tenha._

_A música tema é "Painting Flowers" do All Time Low, eu gostaria que vocês a ligassem na hora em que o Aiolia chama a Marin, ok?_

_Beijos e boa leitura!_

**Capítulo Único**

**Painting Flowers**

O dia posterior ao descobrimento de Marin em relação ao seu País das Maravilhas amanheceu ensolarado e a amazona ruiva parecia feliz como nunca antes. Estava bem disposta até mesmo para treinar.

Ao chegar na arena, Marin viu um grupinho de cavaleiros cochichando e rindo. Franziu o cenho, coisa boa nunca era quando isso acontecia.

- Hey Marin! Venha aqui também! – Aldebaran a chamou com seu enorme sorriso característico.

- O que está havendo? – ela perguntou aproximando-se.

- É aniversário do Ikki, o santuário inteiro já sabe, inclusive a Saori, que está lá no Japão – disse o taurino – Ela quer dar uma festa.

- Que ótimo – ela disse com sarcasmo – Posso fazer algumas perguntas? – e vendo que os presentes assentiram, começou – Quem foi o jumento que espalhou essa informação?

- Seiya – disse Hyoga como se fosse óbvio.

- Tinha que ser - Marin rolou os olhos – Quem vai organizar a festa? Como o Deba disse, a Saori está no Japão.

- Seiya – disse Shiryu rindo.

- E quem vai dar fim nos corpos depois?

- O Seiya, é claro – disseram os três em uníssono e logo depois todos riram.

-

_Por que é que eles jogam tudo nas costas do Bill? Eu não gostaria de estar no lugar dele por nada nesse mundo! **(Alice no País das Maravilhas – Lewis Carroll)**_

-

O dia passou normalmente e sem maiores emoções, às vezes dava para ouvir algumas ameaças de morte vindas do cavaleiro de fênix, mas isso era normal.

Anoiteceu e Marin teve que admitir que seu discípulo tinha feito um bom trabalho na festa. Apesar de a decoração estar no melhor estilo "Afrodite de Peixes esteve aqui", as comidas e doces estavam deliciosas e as bebidas eram de melhor qualidade.

- Seiya não fez tudo isso sozinho de jeito nenhum – Shina comentou – Tem um braço inteiro do Afrodite aqui.

A italiana trajava um vestido tomara que caia de tafetá verde musgo, o comprimento ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e tinha uma larga faixa preta que terminava em um grande laço na lateral esquerda da cintura e os sapatos eram pretos em estilo boneca e com salto Luís XV de 13cm. Os cabelos estavam soltos, os olhos bem delineados em preto e a boca bem marcada em vermelho.

- O Seiya pensa às vezes – disse a ruiva sorvendo um pouco do líquido escarlate em sua taça – E a Saori o deixou com um cartão de crédito sem limites, ele provavelmente contratou o melhor Buffet de Atenas.

A oriental optou por um visual mais discreto, visto que seu cabelo já chamava atenção suficiente. Ela usava um vestido preto longo de um ombro só. Ele se moldava perfeitamente em seu corpo e era todo bordado e com algumas pedrinhas de strass bem distribuídas, o scarpin era preto com salto Stiletto 15cm, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque desfiado, a maquiagem era leve e em seu pescoço pendia uma delicada correntinha de prata com um pingente de M todo trabalhado com pedrarias.

- Pelo menos isso – disse a amazona de cobra.

-

_- Mariana! Onde está essa menina? Onde ela pôs as minhas luvas? Mariaaaaana!!! **(Filme de animação Alice no País das Maravilhas 1951)**_

-

- Marin! Marin! – Aiolia gritou correndo em sua direção.

O leonino vestia uma calça Dior justa em seu corpo com degradê que ia do azul marinho até chegar ao quase branco nas barras, a camiseta era uma babylook masculina preta com alguns detalhes em dourado e os cabelos estavam revoltos como sempre.

- Acho melhor eu deixá-los às sós – disse a italiana pegando a taça de vinho das mãos da amiga e saindo antes mesmo de Aiolia chegar até elas.

- Você está linda – disse o leonino sorrindo.

- Obrigada, você também esta ótimo. – Marin disse também sorrindo, logo depois ela debruçou-se sobre a grade da sacada.

Aiolia imitou o gesto da amazona e inspirou profundamente o fresco ar noturno.

- Obrigada por ontem, Aiolia. Se não fosse por você, eu ainda estaria procurando o meu País das Maravilhas sem saber que eu vivo nele desde os meus 11 anos – ela desabafou.

- Não me agradeça, eu fico muito feliz por ter sido eu a conseguir te fazer ver o que estava à sua frente esse tempo todo. – ele disse olhando para ela – Sabe, é incrivelmente fácil não perceber a beleza e perfeição de um lugar onde se vive dia após dia. Eu me lembro de quando você chegou aqui. Estava tão arrasada pela perda do seu irmão que não observou o ambiente e quando superou, já estava tão acostumada a andar pelo Santuário inteiro que isso se tornou automático e colocou um véu na frente do seu rosto, ele o impedia de ver com clareza. Você só precisava de uma... Ajudinha para tirar o véu.

A amazona o admirou como nunca antes. Aiolia estava tão diferente daquele garoto impulsivo e rancoroso que pintava o cabelo de vermelho que fora em um passado não muito distante. Aiolia amadurecera de forma surpreendente, e ela era grata por isso.

E mais, isso o tornava inexplicavelmente mais belo, ele agora detinha uma beleza que não só tinha a ver com aparência física, uma beleza que ignorantes jamais seriam capazes de ver ou entender.

-

_When I wake up_  
_The dream isn't done_  
_I wanna see your face and know I made it at home. **(Painting Flowers – All Time Low)**_

-

- Parece até um sonho – Marin comentou ainda fitando-o – Mas ele não acaba quando eu acordo.

- Bom, então você não deve ser completamente sã para sonhar com um lugar como esse e com pessoas capazes de rasgar o céu movendo um dedo e abrir fendas na terra apenas com um pontapé. – ele disse rindo.

- E ainda mais louca por sonhar com alguém como você – imediatamente arrependeu-se de pronunciar essas palavras, pois ele a olhava de forma interrogativa, então se viu obrigada a continuar – Oh Aiolia, você é imprevisível! Dois dias atrás eu jamais imaginaria que você poderia dizer coisas tão profundas.

-

_- Mas eu não quero me meter com gente louca! – ressaltou Alice._

_- Mas isso é impossível – disse o Gato – Porque todo mundo é meio louco por aqui. Eu sou. Você também é._

_- Como pode saber se eu sou louca ou não? – disse a menina._

_- Mas só pode ser – explicou o Gato – Ou não teria vindo parar aqui. **(Alice no País das Maravilhas – Lewis Carroll)**_

-

- Vou levar como um elogio – Aiolia disse com um sorriso maior do que o Gato de Cheshire e Marin podia jurar que, mesmo sob a penumbra, conseguiu ver os lindos olhos cor esmeralda cintilarem como verdadeiras joias. – Mas não se preocupe, pequena Alice, as pessoas loucas são as mais valorosas.

Ficaram alguns segundos se encarando, apenas deleitando-se com a companhia um do outro.

-

_If nothing is true_  
_What more can I do? **(Painting Flowers – All Time Low)**_

-

Então, o silêncio foi quebrado por uma voz estridente.

- MESTRAAAAA!!! – Seiya apareceu alegremente na porta da sacada – Olá Aiolia! Venham! Está na hora do "parabéns"!

- Nós já vamos, Seiya – disse o leonino meio irritado pela interrupção de nada.

- Ok... Ah rosas brancas??? – Pégaso perguntou pegando uma rosa do enfeite – Eu falei para o Afrodite que eu queria rosas vermelhas apenas!

- Então por que não as pinta? – perguntou Marin antes mesmo de perceber o que tinha dito.

- Pintar as rosas brancas de vermelho? Que ideia estranha, mestra. – disse Seiya sumindo pela porta.

- Vamos antes que o Ikki resolva bancar a Rainha de Copas – disse Aiolia oferecendo o braço para a ruiva, que aceitou sem hesitar. Então ele pegou uma das rosas e estendeu na direção dela.

Ao tocar na rosa, ela tornou-se vermelha, então Marin ergueu o rosto e teve uma visão perfeita da face dele.

-

_I am still painting flowers for you._  
_I am still painting flowers for you._  
_I am still painting flowers for you. **(Painting Flowers – All Time Low)**_


End file.
